dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Return to Other World
はどこだ!? の |Rōmaji title =Gohan wa Doko da!? Kaiōshin-kai no Mōtokkun |Literal title =Where is Gohan?! Training in the Kaiōshin Realm |Number = 249 |Manga = Where is Gohan? |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = December 7, 1994 |English Airdate = October 3, 2002 |Previous = Goku's Time is Up |Next = Out from the Broken Sword }} はどこだ!? の |Gohan wa Doko da!? Kaiōshin-kai no Mōtokkun|lit. "Where is Gohan?! Training in the Kaiōshin Realm"}} is the eighteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 7, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 3, 2002. Summary The episode starts off with Goku and Fortuneteller Baba flying through the yellow clouds. Goku notices the path and sees all the dead people that Majin Buu has killed. Goku then goes to check in and asks King Yemma if his son, Gohan, has checked in. When he says no, Goku discovers that Videl was right that Gohan is alive and tries to sense Gohan, and is successful, but becomes confused. It seems Gohan's power is coming from the Sacred World of the Kai. Goku decides that Supreme Kai must be somehow involved and teleports there. On the Sacred World of the Kais, Gohan is swinging the Z Sword around with great ease. Goku appears without warning and is forced to dodge a swing from the sword. Gohan asks Goku what he's doing there and tells him that his 24 hours aren't up yet, and Supreme Kai and Kibito are puzzled at his sudden appearance. Goku then gives Gohan some advice on swordsmanship and decides to stay on the Sacred World of the Kais to help Gohan until Gohan is ready to fight Majin Buu again. At The Lookout, Goten and Trunks are sleeping, much to the chagrin of Piccolo. He yells at them to get up, but they simply bump heads and fall back asleep. Piccolo yells at them again, and this time they get up for real. In the training room, Trunks asks if Piccolo could demonstrate the technique again. Piccolo is shocked, and asks Krillin to help him. Krillin tries to get out of it, but turns around to find no one there, and they end up doing the technique. Meanwhile, Buu encounters a blind boy named Tommy. Buu tries to intimidate him but is surprised that the boy is not afraid of him. Buu thinks it's because he has his eyes closed. Tommy explains that he is blind and cannot see even with his eyes open. Buu uses his healing powers to restore his sight, but is again surprised that the boy is still not afraid of him. Tommy thanks Buu for healing him and calls him a wonderful person. Buu asks if the boy thinks he is hideous, but Tommy replies that he does not know. However, he states that he thinks Buu must be beautiful on the inside. Buu is flattered by this comment. As thanks, Tommy gives Buu a golden coin, which he wanted to buy milk with. Buu refuses the coin and flies off to turn an old man into a carton of milk with his Transfiguration Beam. He gives the milk to the boy and flies off while cheering to himself that he is not hideous but beautiful. Buu then encounters another town and instantly destroys it. Major Events *Goku finds out that Gohan is alive and teleports to the Sacred World of the Kai. *Majin Buu destroys around 2/3 of Earth's population. *Majin Buu performs his first good deed. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout *Other World **Check-In Station **Snake Way **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Halo *Potara *Z Sword *Crystal Ball Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Yamcha Meets Droids" - When Goku asks King Yemma if Gohan has checked in. *"Gohan Angers 2" - When Gohan practices with the Z Sword. *"Relief Rock" - When Goku finds out that Gohan is not actually dead. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - After Majin Buu heals Tommy's eyes. Differences from the manga *Piccolo doing the Fusion Dance poses with Krillin after Goten and Trunks ask to see the routine again is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The boy whom Majin Buu cures from blindness is named Tommy only the English dub, being credited as the "Young Blind Boy" in the Japanese version. *In the Japanese version, when Buu leaves Tommy, the boy thanks Buu for everything he has done for him. In the English versions, Tommy instead begs Buu to come back since the only thing he has had to eat that morning was an onion. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 249 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 249 (BDZ) pt-br:Onde está Gohan? fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 249 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z